En attendant Mia
by OuaF
Summary: Monologue de Godot sur lui et Mia, surtout Mia. One-shot, spoilers de PW3.


**Titre : **En Attendant Mia

**Jeu : **Gyakuten Saiban / Phoenix Wright : Trials & Tribulations

**Disclaimer :** Blablabla Capcom blablabla rien à moi blablabla aucun profit bla.

**Notes :** spoilers pour à peu près tout T&T mais surtout 3-5 je suppose. Oui, le titre est un jeu de mot sur la pièce de Beckett, non, je n'ai pas honte.

* * *

Autrefois, il y a longtemps, des siècles me semble-t-il, quand le blanc était noir et que le rouge existait encore, et que la seule amertume dans mon cœur était celle de la caféine – il y a bien longtemps, donc, je fermais les yeux parfois et je dessinais pour moi seul les traits délicieux de son corps parfait. Je les connaissais par cœur, peut-être à force de les parcourir du regard, ou de mes mains ; je connaissais chaque creux, chaque bosse, la douceur de sa peau et la fluidité de ses longs cheveux bruns. L'obscurité implacable dans laquelle je me trouve me permet désormais de retrouver cette ivresse, cette silhouette immaculée alors que mes deux yeux sont grands ouverts, imperméables au monde qui les entoure, plongés à jamais dans la nuit, une nuit sans rêve mais pleine de souvenirs, colorés de cette teinte que je ne vois plus.

D'abord, il y avait son visage, encadré par sa chevelure dans laquelle je ne me lassais pas de passer mes doigts. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé ce chatouillement, ce bonheur indéfinissable de coiffer de sa main l'être adoré. Il y avait ses yeux, son regard qui me fixait, suivait le moindre de mes mouvements comme un chaton découvrant le monde. Ses yeux humides, se brouillant, se perdant parfois quand elle allait pleurer ; et je me perdais avec elle, dans ses yeux trop grand, en répétant qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas encore, qu'il fallait attendre la fin, la toute fin, le dénouement, le moment où le rideau enfin se baisse et où on regarde en arrière pour se demander si on a bien fait. Son nez qui se fronçait, suivant ses sourcils parfois quand je l'agaçais à force d'avances et de taquineries, jusqu'au moment où elle me mettait à la porte, avec cette politesse amusée qui me rendait fou. Et sa bouche, ah ! ce temple magnifique, je passais des heures à le contempler, timide soudain au moment de me l'approprier alors que d'ordinaire devant les femmes je n'hésitai jamais, et il fallait que ce soit elle qui, ravalant un rire charmeur, fasse le premier pas, entourant mon cou de ses bras, plongeant ses mains délicates dans mes propres cheveux.

Son buste, sa silhouette toute entière qui n'aurait du être que fierté et confiance, se penchait trop souvent à mon goût, attrapant au vol des remarques qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'ignorer. Il fallait quelqu'un pour la soutenir, quelqu'un pour l'aimer, quelqu'un pour tenir un parapluie au dessus de sa tête afin que jamais sa pureté ne se fane, quelqu'un en qui elle puisse avoir confiance pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ses doutes, ses peurs, ce tremblement soudain qu'on ne contrôle pas juste avant un procès, ce moment où, fixant du coin de l'œil son client, on se met d'un seul coup à tout remettre en cause, à commencer par son innocence et le bien fondé de ce dur métier que l'on a choisi d'exercer. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, pour l'avoir ressenti moi aussi, quand j'étais encore jeune et que Grossberg était déjà l'empoté qu'il est resté. Cette silhouette, je me rappelle l'avoir louée souvent, et chaque fois elle me murmurait de me taire, et se plaignait de son apparence et du regard des autres hommes, et alors je jurais, la prenant par la taille pour la serrer contre moi et sentir son cœur battre contre le mien, que jamais personne, jamais personne au monde ne lui fera du mal, ne posera sur elle un regard mauvais, un regard déplacé, et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, car je serai toujours là, présent à ses cotés pour la protéger jusqu'au bout. Mes jambes et mes pieds robustes seront toujours là pour suivre ses pas, qu'ils soient sûrs ou incertains, et mes bras seront toujours là pour l'entourer, et ma voix pour lui murmurer qu'elle ne doit pas pleurer.

Je crois que j'ai cassé mon masque.

A quoi me sert-il maintenant ? Je sais que je vais mourir, je sais que je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre la femme que j'ai toujours aimé. Je ne veux pas partir en gardant de ce monde l'image d'une cellule où je me trouve pour avoir tué, par erreur soit, mais tué tout de même, la mère de cette femme qui hante mes pensées. Non, je préfère encore mourir dans le noir, un noir dans lequel pourtant, j'entrevois ce qu'aurait été ma vie si, par une journée qui me semble encore s'être produite à peine hier, une démone au visage d'ange n'avait pas gâché ma vie.

Je les entends dans le noir, les pas de nos enfants, le miaulement d'un chaton qui porterait ton nom, et nos rires, nos deux rires se mêlant enfin pour toute l'éternité.

Je t'attends, Mia…


End file.
